


Au plaisir de l'imprévu

by MaraCapucin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Clexa, Court mais cool, F/F, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCapucin/pseuds/MaraCapucin
Summary: OS - AU Clexa - Blind date et mojito.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Au plaisir de l'imprévu

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

Aucune idée de comment je m’étais retrouvée là.

Bon.

Ok.

Je sais comment, mais plutôt je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai accepté.

Je suis une bonne amie voilà tout.

_“Tu verras, c’est un mec génial”_ avait dit Raven. Génial ? Qui de génial a plus de 15 minutes de retard à un blind date ?

Je suis vraiment une gentille amie.

**\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?**

Déjà trois fois que le serveur vient me poser la question. Il doit voir mon air désespéré et mon envie d’alcool.

Il a l’air réellement ravis lorsque je dis que j’aimerai un mojito et non plus que j’attends quelqu'un.

Il a le temps de revenir et je suis toujours seule.

19h24. À 30 je me casse si il n’est toujours pas là.

Les 6 minutes les plus longues de ma vie ! J’ai pratiquement bu mon verre cul-sec (ce qui fait mal quand on pense que c’est 10 balles le cocktail) et puis j’ai gigoté sur ma chaise le reste du temps.

19h30. ENFIN ! Je me lève pour rejoindre le bar et payer.

**\- Excusez moi ?**

J’essaye d’intercepter la barmaid qui n’en a visiblement rien à faire de moi, vu comme elle est concentrée sur le mec en face d’elle.

Je soupire sur la longueur.

Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ce soir ?

**\- Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que j’attends ma bière si ça peut vous rassurer.** Me lance une fille assez jolie assise au comptoir. **Je crois qu’il faut avoir des pectoraux à la place des seins pour attirer son attention.**

 **\- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…** Et dire qu’il y avait Top Chef à la tv aujourd'hui.

**\- Déjà ? Il n’est même pas 20h.**

**\- On m’a posé un lapin…** Mais pourquoi je me sens obligée de m’expliquer ?

 **\- Logique.** Je la fusille du regard. **Non pas qu’on vous ait posé un lapin ! Logique que vous vouliez rentrer !** Elle fait une ses têtes… Je me sens sourire un peu, sûrement pour la première fois depuis que je suis rentrée dans ce foutu bar.

 **\- Je vous sers quoi ?** La serveuse a enfin daigné faire son job, AMEN !

 **\- Une bière et…** elle se tourne vers moi, **rentrer chez soi si tôt ça serait vraiment con. Je suis certaine que vos chaussures ne vous font pas encore mal aux pieds, signe que vous devez encore rester. Laissez moi vous offrir un verre, s’il vous plaît…**

J’hésite un instant. Si je pars maintenant, je pourrai rapidement prendre un métro et retrouver mon canapé et mon chat… Mais en même temps… elle a raison, j’ai passé trop de temps à me préparer pour déjà rentrer.

**\- Je peux savoir votre prénom avant d’accepter ?**

**\- Mon prénom va vous dicter quoi répondre ?** Demande-t-elle en rigolant. **Vraiment ?** Elle ajoute en voyant mon air sérieux. **Lexa.** Elle me tend la main pour finir de se présenter.

 **\- Je veux bien un mojito. Merci.** Je demande à la serveuse qui attend qu’on finalise _enfin_ notre commande.

Elle s’en va en levant les yeux au ciel, sûrement lassé de faire toujours les trois même cocktails pendant ses heures de travail.

**\- Je peux savoir à qui j’offre un mojito ?** Je me tourne pour presque faire face à mon interlocutrice surprise de la soirée et qui a toujours la main tendue.

 **\- Clarke.** Une poignée de main ferme plus tard, je me sens un peu moins excédé par cette soirée qu’il y a quelques minutes. **Merci… pour ne pas me faire rentrer à 20h.**

**\- Avec plaisir Clarke.**

Nos boissons sont amenées par celle que j’ai désormais nommée “la grincheuse” et je m’assieds moi aussi.

**\- Alors ce lapin ?**

**\- Un blind date… Mon premier et mon dernier.**

**\- Les blind dates n’ont jamais été très concluants si vous voulez mon avis. Toujours des déçus dans le lot.**

**\- Ça m’apprendra à dire à ma meilleure amie que j’avais envie de trouver quelqu'un.** La grincheuse a été avare en menthe… génial.

**\- On dit que c’est lorsqu’on cherche le moins qu’on trouve le plus.**

**\- Vous êtes célibataire ? C’est les célibataires qui disent ça.**

**\- Je suis seule à un bar et je parle à une inconnue à qui on a posé un lapin… Qu’en pensez-vous Clarke ?**

J’avance mon verre vers elle.

**\- Au célibat ?**

Elle y vient entrechoquer sa bouteille.

**\- Au plaisir de l’imprévu ?**

**\- Au plaisir de l'imprévu.** Je conclus.

Une minute ou deux à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux passent.

**\- Alors Clarke, mis à part se faire poser un lapin et être célibataire, vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?**

**\- D’après vous ?**

**\- Hmmm…** Elle se lève et me tend à nouveau la main. Je viens la prendre avec hésitation et je la sens me tirer pour que je me lève à mon tour. Elle me zieute de haut en bas. **Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais vous êtes vraiment jolie dans cette robe.**

Je lève la tête d’un coup et je vois un sourire en coin barrer son visage. Elle rigole et je ne peux m’empêcher de la suivre.

Déjà la deuxième fois en quelques minutes ? L’alcool…

**\- Je vous dirai peut-être si vous me dites ce que vous vous faîtes.** Elle s’apprête à répondre mais je l’interromps directement. **Et ne me demandez pas de deviner !**

**\- Si vous ne voulez pas jouer avec moi, je suppose que je suis obligée de tout dire. Je suis athlète professionnelle.**

**\- Quel sport ?**

**\- Skateboard.** Je m’étouffe à moitié tant dis qu’elle prend une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière déjà bien entamée. **Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui oui pardon. J’ai bu un peu trop rapidement.** Je prends une serviette pour essuyer le coin de ma bouche. **Le skateboard donc ?**

**\- Ça fait souvent cet effet là aux gens pas d’inquiétude. Oui faire du skateboard c’est mon métier, je suis payée pour ça.**

**\- Je… Tu…**

**\- Vous allez vous en remettre ?** Mon air d’incompréhension n’a pas l’air de la déranger plus que ça. Quand elle dit que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir déjà réagir ainsi, elle était vraiment sérieuse.

**\- J’avoue que je ne m’y attendais pas.**

**\- Ma mère non plus quand je lui ai dit que je lachais la fac pour en faire mon boulot.** Elle rigole à nouveau et dans la pénombre je perçois ses yeux pétiller de malice. **Alors ?**

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Tu, pardon vous, savez ce que je fais. Il faut me rendre la pareille maintenant.**

**\- On peut se tutoyer, c’est ok pour moi.**

**\- Parfait ! Donc tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je suis pédiatre.**

**\- Médecin… il est vraiment con le mec qui t’a posé un lapin…**

**\- Ne parlons plus de lui, il n’en vaut pas la peine. Puis le plaisir de l’imprévu.**

**\- Le plaisir de l’imprévu c’est vrai.** Elle rigole doucement à nouveau. La bière désormais terminée lui monte doucement au cerveau, la couleur rosée de ses joues ne ment pas. **Hey, une seconde s’il vous plaît.** Grincheuse à l’air ravie de lui en resservir une (c’est faux). **Tu veux un autre mojito ? Ou autre chose peut-être ?**

**\- Nan merci, deux c’est largement suffisant.**

**\- Comme tu veux !** Elle sort son portefeuille de sa poche arrière et tend un billet à grincheuse qui se détend doucement en comprenant que c’est sûrement la dernière fois qu’elle aura affaire à nous. Je prends quelques secondes pour observer Lexa, enfin comment elle est habillée plutôt. Non ce n’est pas parce que je lui trouve un certain charme, pas du tout. Elle a fait pareil avec moi je signale !

Un short jaune avec fleur type “hawaïen”, des baskets usées, un pull noir bien trop grand et au sol un sac à dos et un skateboard. Un peu cliché non ?

**\- J’avais entraînement plus tôt dans la journée,** je ne suis clairement pas discrète, **je ne m’habille pas comme ça normalement quand je vais en _date_.**

**\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu es _normalement_ ?**

**\- Je sors souvent la veste en cuir, les filles raffolent de ça.** Elle conclut ça d’un clin d’oeil.

Pause.

Attendez.

Oula oula.

Est-ce que ?

Ah ben oui.

Mon coeur bat la chamade.

Putain Clarke.

Il t’en faut vraiment peu pour être séduite, t’es pas possible.

**\- Elles en raffolent tellement, que tu es seule.** Je remarque tout de même.

**\- Peut-être que c’est moi qui n’ai simplement pas trouvé celle qui me faut.**

Ses beaux yeux me transpercent. De quel couleur ils sont ?

Il est temps de te reprendre là Clarke.

**\- Merci pour les cocktails, je vais y aller.**

Elle regarde l’heure sur son téléphone.

**\- 20h20. Le temps a filé. Tu es de très bonne compagnie Clarke.**

**\- C’est réciproque.** _Wannabe_ des Spice Girls sort de mon sac. **Merde, désolée.** La tête de ma meilleure amie est affichée en grand sur l’écran. **Je dois prendre l’appel.** Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et décroche.

**_\- Blondie t’es où ?!_ **Enfin je crois qu’elle dit ça. Cette musique de merde, putain j’entends rien.

 **\- Je sors, j’entends que dalle.** Je lance à Lexa en poussant rapidement la foule qui commence à s’accumuler. **T’as dit quoi ?** Enfin l’air frais ! **Désolée mais avec la musique, pas moyen de comprendre ce que tu disais.**

**_\- Je demandais où tu étais ? Finn t’attend depuis presque 30 minutes._ **

**\- Finn ?**

**_\- Ton rencard de ce soir !_ **

**-** **Je** **l’ai attendu pendant 30 minutes et ce con n’est jamais venu !**

**_\- Quoi ? Il m’a dit qu’il était arrivé en avance pour faire bonne impression. T’es bien à L’Arkadia ?_ **

**\- Oui depuis presque 1h30 maintenant.**

**_\- 1h30 ? Mais Clarke tu avais rendez-vous à 20h._ **

**\- Bordel…** Juste une envie : m’auto gifler.

**_\- T’es vraiment pas possible. J’aurai du parier que t’allais faire un coup pareil. Je vais dire à Finn que tu es devant, bouge pas._ **

Elle raccroche et je me retrouve les bras ballants.

Une idiote, voilà ce que je suis.

Et je n’ai même plus envie de voir ce type maintenant. Il est 20h30 bien passé, je suis pompette et j’ai super besoin de pisser.

Réfléchi rapidement Clarke.

Si je pars là tout de suite, je peux échapper à cette mascarade.

J’enverrai un message à Raven pour lui dire que c’était une mauvaise idée et lui demander qu’elle m’excuse auprès de ce Finn et je pourrai retrouver mon chez-moi.

Yes ! Plan parfait !

**\- Clarke.** Je sursaute. **Désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur…** C’est Lexa son sac sur le dos et son skate à la main. **Tu avais oublié ton sac sur le bar.** Elle me le rend d’un geste un peu timide, bien loin de ce qu’elle a pu me montrer plus tôt. **Rien de grave ?**

 **\- Non non. En fait le blind date est là, je me suis simplement trompée dans les heures.** Pourquoi est ce je prends cette voix désolée ?

 **\- Ah…** Et pourquoi elle a l’air déçue ?

 **\- Yep.** Le p claque sur ma langue et la gêne est présente dans l’air.

**\- Ça va sembler un peu déplacé, mais si je ne le fais pas je m’en voudrais surement pendant un bon moment si je ne le fais pas… tu accepterais d’aller boire un verre avec moi ? ‘Fin un autre verre que celui de ce soir.**

Elle me propose… un (autre ?) rencard là ?

Attends Clarke parce que tu as bu deux mojito donc peut-être que tu as juste pas compris.

Elle attend une réponse pourtant.

Elle te fixe.

**\- Oui, ok.**

**\- C’est vrai ? Génial !** À nouveau le sourire. À nouveau les étoiles dans les yeux. **Tiens.** Je n’ai pas le temps de comprendre qu’elle me place une serviette jonché d’un numéro de téléphone dans la main. **Écris moi ou téléphone moi quand tu le souhaites.** Ce sourire n’a pas quitté son visage. **Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée Clarke.** Sans que je ne réalise quoique ce soit, un baiser atterri sur ma joue et la voilà, sur sa planche, partie en zigzaguant entre les passants.

Je n’ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu’on vient à nouveau interrompre mes pensées.

**\- Excuse moi, est ce que tu es Clarke ?**

Finn.

 **\- Non,** J’offre un sourire attristé, **désolée…** Quelle comédienne que je suis ! Où est mon Oscar ?!

 **\- Ok.** Il a l’air tout confus le pauvre. **Bonne soirée.**

**\- Vous aussi.**

Et je m’enfuis.

Genre littéralement.

Je saute dans un taxi tel le ninja que je ne suis pas sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Je donne mon adresse au chauffeur et me voilà dans les rues de Seattle en route vers mon chez moi.

Enfin !

Mon cerveau se remet en état normal de marche après quelques feux rouges et je prends enfin mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Raven lui disant que j’ai attendu 10 minutes devant le bar, que j’en ai eu marre et que dès lors je suis rentrée chez moi.

Ce n’est pas un trop gros mensonge, ça va non ?

Ensuite, je fixe la serviette.

Le numéro a bavé, mais les chiffres sont tout de même bien lisibles.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me pousse à lui envoyer un message.

Surement l’alcool.

C’est toujours la faute de l’alcool de toute façon.

**_[Clarke 20h42 : Vendredi prochain. 19h. Même endroit ? (C’est Clarke)]_ **

**_[Lexa 20h43 : J’y serai !]_ **

**_[Clarke 20h43 : Porte ta veste en cuir. On va voir si les filles raffolent vraiment de ça.]_ **

**_[Lexa 20h45 : Tu n’as pas besoin d’en porter toi]_ **

**_[Lexa 20h45 : Je raffole déjà de toi]_ **

C’est sûrement la phrase de drague la plus conne que je n’ai jamais lu.

Pourtant, je n’ai jamais eu aussi hâte d’être à un rencard.

**Author's Note:**

> Prenez soin de vous et des autres !


End file.
